


Why the hell not

by ChibiGemma



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-04-10 20:45:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4407080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiGemma/pseuds/ChibiGemma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam was used to being alone after everything that has happened so far in his life, however when a certain archangel appears back into his life with a different motive than usual what will he do?? And how will he explain this to Dean??</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sam knew he was not meant to feel love or happiness, he knew that God had something against him especially after losing his Mom, Dad and Jessica, so eventually he just gave up in the end. 

He wouldn't admit it out loud but he was jealous of his brother and his angels relationship, although they never admitted it out loud he could tell there was something between them by the way they couldn't keep their eyes off of each other and how they would conveniently disappear to "investigate" a case, did they think he was stupid? He was happy for them, honestly, but he couldn't help the hurt he felt at being left behind. 

Even though he had the odd fling with a few women between hunts he knew he could never make any of it permanent, he couldn't risk their lives either and the only reason he was still fighting was because of Dean, he knew his brother wouldn't survive without him by his side and he couldn't cope with that on his consciousness either.

Sitting in a crappy motel room and staring at the wallpaper peeling from the walls, he was starting to get fed up of being left behind, normally he would have research to do but this was a strange case that the internet could not give answers to. So that left Dean with his honourable guard dog by his side questioning the towns folk over the recent disappearances of pregnant women and Sam was just told to relax for once, which he found hard to do.

He thought of going out for a drive in the impala (surprised that Dean left his baby behind because Cas didn't approve of driving), but the thought hit him of where to go, only a bar would suffice and he really did not feel like drinking, so he just opted to lying down on the lumpy mattress and try to sleep.

After five minutes of countless tossing and turning Sam gave up and just leaned back against the headboard, looking over the dirty motel room his eyes came upon his open bag and he spotted a dvd case half hanging out of it. He thought that it was strange because he didn't own any dvd's and his curiosity got the better of him making him cross the room to pick it up, realising it was blank he decided to pull his laptop out and play the dvd.

The film started to play, with a countdown from ten Sam anticipated what was on the disc, as soon as it reached one the room he was in came upon his screen, looking around to see if there was a camera Sam looked back to the screen confused, noticing now the room on his laptop was cleaner than when they first arrived.

"Aww don't look too shocked now Moose, it doesn't suit you" came a certain voice, surprising Sam, especially when the body of what the voice belonged to walked into view on his screen.

"Gabriel?? Im..Impossible.. Why are you here??" Sam asked, his body began to tremble for some unknown reason and he couldn't quite hide it.

"Now now Sammy-kins don't start freaking out on me boy, I'm not here to hurt you, surprisingly, although you guys did leave me in a ting of holy fire, I'm over it" the angel said as he clicked his fingers and a lollipop appeared in his hand, he popped it into his mouth, never taking his eye off of Sam.

"Your hear for something, I know you Gabriel, you always want something, how did you get out of that ring of fire, who helped you??" Sam questioned anxiously.

"That is a story for another time, but your right, I always want something and perhaps it is the same wanting that you need my dear boy".

"I don't understand" Sam said standing up from this chair, anticipating something.

"For someone so smart you are quite dumb when it comes to the matters of the heart aren't you?? Are you happy that our brothers are content together and rubbing it in your face, conscious or not if it, it's annoying me, so for once I have decided to do something rash for my behalf and that involves you Moose".

When Sam took a few paces back from the laptop he felt lost for words, the angel knew of his loneliness and of their brothers certain activities, how could he not, but what exactly did he want with him??

He felt Gabriel's eyes track his every movement waiting patiently for an answer, but with Sam left contemplating his next move the angel just sighed and said "Oh for the love of Candy.." With a click of his fingers he vanished from the screen and appeared right before Sam, casually leaning back against the table like they were having a normal conversation.

"What is it that you want Gabriel??" Sam asked warily.

"Come on Sam, do I have to spell it out for you??... I want you!!".

Same was shocked out of his reverie when Gabriel leant forward and brushed his lips against his own "now do you understand Moose?? I want you and I know you want me too" he said as he kissed him again.

Sam felt the kiss with more force the second time and he couldn't help the gasp when he felt the angels hands caress his face and brush through his hair, Gabriel took that chance and used it to slide his tongue past Sam's lips and delve into his mouth, tasting every inch he could, humming when Sam responded in kind.

Sam thought of pushing the angel away and calling for Castiel and Dean but for some reason he felt safe being in Gabriel's arms, he felt the need from him and relished in being wanted by some one other than his brother. 

The need to breathe took over to Sam's disappointment and he pulled his lips from Gabriel's and took a breath, "I erm, wasn't expecting that". 

"Damn straight you wasn't kiddo, but that won't satisfy me, I want more" the angel growled.

"But we can't..." noticing the look of sadness Sam quickly added "...Dean and Cas could be back anytime soon".

Gabriel smirked and clicked his fingers and Sam found themselves on the backseats of the impala "what the??".

"Now where is the fun if we are not taking any risks aye" Gabriel purred into his ear, before silencing any replies from Sam by climbing further on top of him and kissing him with more passion.

Sam was so lost in the kiss that he hadn't realised that Gabriel had clicked his fingers again to remove both of their clothes until he felt a warm hand slide down his bare chest, "Gabe..." Sam murmured feeling goosebumps all down his body and relished in the sweet taste coming from the angels mouth as he kissed him back.

"That's right my lovely Sammy, I want to hear you moan my name, Scream it if you will, I want to make you writhe beneath me" Gabriel whispered before descending down to bite and suck on his nipples, blowing hot air onto them making them stand up.

Sam was lost in the bliss off what Gabriel was doing to him, having years of experience he expertly displayed his talent upon his body, his nipples were being caressed and his sides were being stroked softly, teasing him of what was to come.

Sam was growing harder by the second, he attempted to reach down and stroke himself however Gabriel slapped his hand out of the way and began stroking his balls "ah ah Sammy Sam Sam, that's my job, you just lie back and relax, Ill take care of you".

The angel traced his fingers up and down Sam's length, humming as he did so, tugging it and fondling with his balls Sam felt closer to the edge than ever before, "we cant have you coming so soon" Gabriel whispered before tracing Sam's lips with his fingers and pushing them inside his mouth "Suck" he demanded.

Sam obeyed, knowing what Gabriel was going to do and he felt more excited than he has ever felt before, "good boy" Gabriel whispered as he pulled his wet fingers out of Sams mouth and traced them along his length and around his hole.

Sam was panting now, eager for the next step he surprised himself by begging "Oh god, Gabe, please....more" he panted.

"That's it Sammy, moan for me baby... Doesn't it feel good" Gabriel spoke softly before pushing a finger past Sam's tight ring and into his warm hole.

"Yes..." Sam moaned aloud, sucking in a breathe as Gabriel inserted another finger into his hole, stretching it, whilst using his other hand to stroke his length and his tongue to lap up his precum. 

There was a shared look between the couple, knowing that they were both ready for the next stage, Gabriel climbed up Sam's body and kissed him so softly, like he was afraid he would break, before grasping his own length and positioning it at Sam's entrance "are you ready baby?", with a nod of the head from Sam, Gabriel slowly pushed himself inside "this won't hurt, I promise Sam".

Sam knew enough about sex between men that it should have hurt at least for the first time, but all he felt as Gabriel's erection pushed through was being filled to the brim, "another perk of being an angel is the self lubrication hah I can't complain". Then Gabriel started moving, slow at first and then he started to thrust faster and Sam began pushing back making sure he got the timing right, making them both moan and groan.

"Shit Gabe.. I'm so close.. so close" Sam panted out.

"It's ok, cum for me baby" and with those few words and a hand tugging on his length Sam came hard all over his stomach and the impalas seats, tipping Gabriel over the edge making him spill inside Sam.

"Fuck me Sam that was so good" Gabriel breathed out noticing Sam starting to squirm now that the cum was leaking out of his hole " here let me" he said and with a click of his fingers the seats were clean and they were clothed in their underwear, and then after another click of his fingers they were both back inside the motel and on a bed that was more comfy than before. 

Gabriel had snuck his arm under Sam's head and pulled him towards his chest, feeling the pull of exhaustion Sam tried to see if Gabriel was ok "Gabe??".

"Shhh my little moose, I know your exhausted, Ill watch over you ok so just go to sleep" Gabriel whispered kissing Sam on his head, noticing his breathing evened out, he watched his human sleep and vouched that he would never let him feel lonely again.


	2. What Would Dean Say??

Dean knew something was different about the day he has just had, he and Castiel had been on a wild goose chase over missing pregnant women which in fact was a lie and to top it off the shops never had any pie, so he was pretty pissed off right now.

"Dean, I understand why you are upset but please refrain from taking it out on me" Castiel said trying to keep the other man from pacing.

"You don't get it Cas, someone is messing with us, I can't stand it, plus...my pie, I just have the worse luck, I am in no mood for anything tonight either, plus we are sharing a room with Sam and before you say it, yes we have done things with him in the room before, but I am not up for it" Dean said eventually coming to a stop in front of the angel.

"I understand, lets go back then Dean".

"Fine, but next time we are not doing your angel voodoo shit, we are taking my baby you got that?"

"Understood" Castiel said before placing a hand on Deans shoulder and zapped him back to the motel car park.

As soon as Dean noticed the surroundings he walked up to his car and ran a hand along her hood "daddy's back my girl, don't worry I didn't abandon you".

Castiel wondered why Dean treated his car like another person, but that just adds to his charm according to Sam who was apparently teasing them, damn humans can be strange he thought.

He was daydreaming as he followed Dean into the motel room, not paying much attention he walked straight into his broad back making him snap out of his thoughts "Dean what...".

"What the hell, how did you...get away from my brother!!" Dean practically growled.

Castiel looked towards who Dean was addressing when he saw Sam cradled in the arms of his older brother Gabriel, the one who was last secured in a ring of holy fire.

"Gabriel??".

"Now now Dean, don't go waking your brother up as he is exhausted, I'll answer all your questions later" Gabriel said before smirking and stroking Sam's hair when he murmured in his sleep.

"You'll answer my questions now you ass, why the hell is my brother in the same bed as you??".

"Dean, maybe we should just leave it till Sam is coherent enough to speak on his own behalf" Castiel said as he motioned for Dean to sit at the table.

It took a few minutes for Dean to calm down enough to agree to Castiel's idea, he pushed Sam's laptop aside and placed his feet on the table, accepting a beer from his angel he proceeded to wait out till his brother eventually woke up to get his answers.

To everyones surprise Sam slept no longer than ten minutes after they all had settled, waking up to a warm chest seemed to have surprised him "hey Sammy kins, we got a bit of an audience here" Gabriel spoke aloud notifying the others.

"Audience??" Sam questioned as he sat up and stretched he noticed Castiel and Dean sitting at the table watching him carefully, "Dean?? When did you get back??". 

"About ten or so minutes ago, but that's not important, what I want to know is what are you doing in bed with an angel that we left in a holy circle because he was a dick!?".

"Hey, I'm right here you know" Gabriel sarcastically whined, chewing on a piece of chocolate.

"Shut up cupcake" Dean murmured, taking his feet off the table, standing up he moved to the end of Sam's bed and crossed his arms awaiting an answer.

"Well erm...you see...I was here alone..erm" Sam didn't know why it was so hard to explain it to Dean, but he just couldn't get his words out.

Luckily for Sam, Gabriel was there "well Dean we all know you and Cas have been banging each other...erm I mean are together and well so are me and Sam" the archangel proudly announced.

"Is this true Sam??" Dean asked cocking his head to the side.

Sam looked between the three men before nodding his head and was surprised when Dean nodded back, shrugging his shoulders he said "well whatever, I need some sleep, especially after today which was pointless but now I feel more tired, thanks guys" moving over to his bed and lying down.

After a minutes silence the guys were surprised when Dean had patted his bed for Castiel to come over and said that he didn't need to worry since the others knew, making Gabriel say a sarcastic reply, proceeding for Sam to hit him on the chest before being pulled down himself back onto his angels chest. 

"Sleep Winchester, everything will be ok in the morning" and for once Sam believed him, sleeping in the comfort of his angels embrace.


End file.
